Find a Perfect Time
by cnaru-chan namiuzukage
Summary: "Tuh'kan Teme! apa kubilang! Kau harusnya tidak mewarnai alat ini dengan warna hitam. Kau membuat mereka tersinggung! Kita menghina warna kulit mereka secara tidak langsung tahu!"gerutu Naruto cukup kencang./Kiba membuka matanya perlahan. Sinar matahari yang menerpanya membuat matanya mengerjap. Aneh sekali.. Eh? Naruto? Sedang apa dia disini?/ straight, multi couple
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ** "Apa yang kau cari?" /"Kau tahu ini bukan permainan, Teme.."/ jalan terbaik bukan melarikan diri tapi menghadapinya!/"memutar waktu? Kau bercanda!"/ But, hei! Don't blame me, i just curious. NaruSaku, ShikaIno, SasuHina, KibaShion.

.

.

.

**Tittle: Find A Perfect Time**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Story: Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage**

**Warning: NEWBIE, Romance garing, gender bender,**

**Bahasa sesuka author,OOC,Typo's,Gaje,DLL.**

.

.

.

"It works teme! We did it!" Teriak Naruto, seorang pemuda tampan dengan mata sejernih lautan dan rambut seterang matahari. Ia berlari menuju seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur dengan menyanggakan kepalanya di atas meja. Mendengar teriakan pemuda yang telah menjadi sahabatnya selama 25 tahun hidupnya membuat sang pemuda emo ini terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Dobe, sudah ku bilang jangan menggunakan Bahasa Inggris aku tidak paham!" Cetus Sasuke, rambut hitamnya terlihat mencuat kemana-mana, khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Kau ini! Pantas saja kau di sebut si jenius kampung, bahasa Inggris saja kau tidak mau tahu!" Kata Naruto. Kedua pemuda yang sama-sama jenius itu memang selalu berteman dengan cara mereka sendiri. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana mereka menjadi sahabat yang begitu akrab dan saling pengertian. Apa mereka juga harus bertengkar, mencaci, atau bahkan saling tinju untuk mendapatkan teman setia sehidup semati? Sepertinya tidak.. Karena itulah tidak semua orang mempunyai sahabat seperti ini.

"Hn, tidak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Apalagi yang tidak bermutu seperti ini" Kata Sasuke.

"Ya, ya, ya. Dengarkan aku, mesinnya bekerja.. kita berhasil Teme!" Mendengar perkataan Naruto membuat Sasuke terlonjak kaget, benarkah kerja kerasnya selama ini berbuah? Ia sungguh tak menyangka. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, Sasuke berlari melewati Naruto meninggalkan ruangan yang nampak seperti ruang guru dengan 4 meja yang memiliki bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen di atasnya.

Menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang serba putih yang terdapat suatu alat aneh di tengahnya. Alat itu seperti mobil tanpa atap, terdapat 6 kursi di dalamnya 3 di depan dan 3 di belakang. Bagian belakang alat itu terdapat suatu benda—baling-baling, yang seperti kipas yang bahkan tingginya melebihi tinggi orang dewasa. Bagian depan sendiri terdapat 3 tuas dan 2 tombol yang sepertinya berfungsi untuk menjalankan alat itu.

Sasuke berjalan mengitari benda itu seolah menemukan harta karun paling berharga. Mengelus pinggiran badan mobil yang sudah di lepaskan bagian atap dan kaca-kacanya.

"Kau yakin mesin ini sudah bekerja Shika?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi, berusaha untuk meyakini dirinya bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Pria yang di panggil Shika itu menoleh, mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan shogi di depannya dan menatap Sasuke. Pria dengan rambut yang diikat ke atas itu menjawab.

"Yahh... Secara teori mesin itu sudah berfungsi. Untuk uji coba-nya kau coba saja sendiri, tapi jangan terlalu berharap. Karena aku masih tidak yakin 100 persen" Ujar pria bername-tag Shikamaru Nara. Ia tak begitu peduli pada benda yang di puja bagai dewa oleh temannya itu. Bukannya tidak yakin bahwa benda itu akan gagal atau tidak berfungsi, hanya saja membayangkan benda itu berfungsi pasti akan membuatnya repot. Sudahlah! Berfikirnya nanti saja, lebih baik melanjutkan permainan shoginya ini, lebih menyenangkan dan tidak merepotkan. Karena shogi adalah permainan yang di kuasainya dan tidak akan terjadi sesuatu di luar perkiraannya...

"Skak mat!"

...Atau mungkin tidak.

"Cih, mendokusai..."

"Kau seharusnya tidak meleng Shika, kau tahu sendirikan kalau Kiba pasti akan berbuat curang?" Ujar Naruto enteng. Shikamaru hanya mendengus. Ia sudah tahu hal itu, tapi... Ck, sial. Lihat'kan belum berfungsi saja benda itu sudah membuat masalah.

"Apa yang kau katakan Naruto! Aku menang dengan jujur tahu!" Ujar Kiba. Walaupun dalam hatinya ia menyeringai senang atas kemenangannya. Tidak apa-apa kan curang. Toh, ini hanya permainan baginya. It's not a big deal, right?

"Aku akan mencobanya." Ucapan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan itu terdiam. Mereka tahu cepat atau lambat Sasuke akan berkata seperti itu, hanya saja... Secepat inikah? Baru saja mereka selesai dengan pekerjaan membuat mesin ini, apakah harus mencobanya sekarang?

"Ya, kita akan mencobanya. Tapi tidak sekarang Teme, yang lain juga butuh istirahat termasuk dirimu. Lihatlah tampangmu seperti seekor curut gepeng saja" Kata Naruto. Memang benar, mereka bergadang selama 3 hari ini. Jas mereka yang lusuh, lingkar mata yang terlihat jelas, dan rambut serta tampang mereka yang acak-acakan. Hanya Shikamaru yang terlihat rapi, tampan bahkan segar. Bukan salahnya'kan kalau dia selalu tidur, makan, dan bahkan mandi teratur. Terlihat santai? Yah, memang itulah Shikamaru, tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang merugikannya. Walau begitu Shikamaru sendiri memegang peranan penting dalam kelompok ilmuwan amatiran itu.

"Hn. Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan istirahat dulu. 3 hari lagi kita kerjakan" Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari ruang bawah tanah kediaman Inuzuka diikuti oleh ke tiga sahabatnya. Lelah. Rasanya Ia akan berendam dengat air hangat nanti di rumahnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian ke empat pria itu sudah berada di ruang tengah kediaman Inuzuka. Suara derap langkah dari arah tangga membuat ke empatnya menoleh.

"Sudah mau pulang Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, Shika-kun?" Tanya Hana ramah. Hana Inuzuka adalah seorang wanita muda menawan yang merangkap sebagai wakil direktur perusahaan mainan Inuzuka Corp. membantu ayahnya Kizu Inuzuka.

Ketiganya hanya mengangguk, setelah itu beranjak pulang menuju mobil masing-masing. Membawa masing-masing harapan akan impian mereka di temani oleh kelamnya malam.

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah tampak memasuki sebuah rumah atau lebih tepatnya kediaman mewah Namikaze, dengan wajah suram. Melangkah terburu-buru untuk mencari seseorang yang di pikirnya sudah gila.

"Kau yakin Naruto? Apa tidak sebaiknya orang lain saja yang melakukan uji coba alat itu?" Tanya Kurama Uzumaki. Melihat anggukan dari adik sepupunya Kurama hanya mendesah pasrah. Ia khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Takut jika sepupu bodoh-ceroboh-nya itu kenapa-kenapa.

"Aku tidak bisa. Membahayakan nyawa orang lain? Tidak, lebih baik mesin itu ku hancurkan dan mnendapat amukan Sasuke. Lagipula kami tidak mau melibatkan lebih banyak orang lagi, cukup beberapa yang tahu. Jika hal ini sampai terendus pemerintah atau pihak luar, kita tidak akan tahu bencana apa yang akan terjadi."

Dua hari telah berlalu semenjak hari itu. Walaupun menurut perkiraannya mesin itu mungkin akan selesai dua sampai tiga bulan lagi, ternyata takdir berkehendak lain. Yah, bisa dibilang bantuan Shikamaru-lah yang membawa mereka sampai seperti ini

Naruto yang merasa acara sarapan paginya sudah selesai, perlahan beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ponsel dalam saku celananya bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Nama Sasuke terpampang jelas pada layar ponselnya. Membuka flip ponselnya dan membuka pesan itu.

'Dobe, siap hari ini untuk besok, bawa seperlunya. Malam ini di lab.'

Naruto kembali menatap Kurama, dan berkata,

"Kurasa kau bisa menggantikanku mulai hari ini Kuu. Sasuke bilang kami sudah harus bersiap malam inidi lab-nya jadi aku tidak punya waktu sekarang"

"Ya, baiklah. Lagipula aku juga tidak ada kerjaan."

"Aku titip perusahaan Namikaze ya Kuu-chan, selama aku pergi tolong kau urus baik-baik!" Titah Naruto.

.

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

Menutup ponselnya, Shikamaru hanya menatap malas tas ransel yang terdapat di pojokan dekat kasurnya. Benar apa dugaannya Sasuke pasti tidak akan menunggu terlalu lama. Ia tak masalah, rasa penasaran juga memenuhi pikirannya. Mungkin mesin ini adalah objek ke tiga yang menarik perhatiannya. Setelah kasur dan shogi.

Beranjak dari kasur kesayangannya, Shikamaru melangkah masuk menuju kamar mandi yang terdapat di kamarnya. Mengumpulkan peralatan mandi, seperti sabun dan sikat gigi. Setelah semua peralatan mandi ada di tangannya, dengan cekatan Shikamaru memasukkan peralatan mandi itu sebagai item terakhir yang di butuhkannya.

Entah kebetulan atau karena kejeniusannya yang sudah menebak hal ini, Shikamaru sudah menyiapkan semua hal yang kira-kira akan di butuhkannya nanti. Perlengkapan mandi sengaja Ia siapkan belakangan jika dugaannya salah. Sehingga Ia tak perlu repot untuk mengeluar-masukkan benda-tak-penting-yang-Ia-butuhkan-ini.

"Merepotkan.." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

"Aniki, do'akan aku.." Gumaman yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh dirinya sendiri, Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi berbicara sendiri. Seharusnya Ia tahu Anikinya tidak akan menjawab. Menatap sendu ke arah sebuah figura cantik diatas nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Gambar sepasang pemuda yang sedang tersenyum itu menatapnya balik. Anak kecil yang berada di gendongan punggung kakaknya yang remaja—saling memberikan senyuman—itu tampak bahagia.

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

Menjelang malam sebuah mobil sedan hitam, tampak melaju memasuki sebuah kediaman sederhana namun luas milik keluarga Inuzuka. Seolah menegaskan kepemilikannya, papan nama bertuliskan Inuzuka terpampang jelas di depan rumah, menempel kuat pada bagian depan atap kediaman ini.

Memarkirkan mobil hitamnya, Sasuke melangkah turun. Matanya menangkap sedan orange dan Ducati putih di sebelah mobilnya. Yakin bahwa tidak ada lagi yang harus di tunggunya, Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam kediaman Kiba.

.

"Kau lama sekali Teme~! Tahu begitu, aku mampir dulu di kedai teuchi-jisan tadi." Sungut Naruto sebal.

"Hn, aku ada urusan tadi. Kapan kau tiba?"

"Sore mungkin sekitar jam empat atau lima, aku tak tahu pasti" Ujar naruto sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Shika?"

"Dia sedang tidur di kamar tamu. Katanya kau pasti akan datang malam jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidur. Ck, dasar orang itu! Aku benci jika dugaannya benar—selalu benar malah." Sambung Kiba yang memasuki ruangan itu sambil membawa secangkir susu coklat hangat di tangannya. Matanya melirik ransel yang di gendong Sasuke, kemudian beralih menatap rasel miliknya, Shikamaru, dan Naruto yang berada di atas sofa ruang keluarganya.

"Kenapa ranselmu terlihat sesak sekali Naruto? Kau isi batu ya?" Tanya Kiba heran. Ransel hijau tua milik Naruto memang melebihi kapasitasnya. Bahkan beberapa barang yang-entah-apa terlihat mencuat seolah ingin melompat keluar dari ransel itu.

"Enak saja! Lagipula, tidak masalah'kan kalau kubawa banyak. Toh, mesinnya sudah didesain untuk menahan beban enam orang, sedangkan kita hanya ber-empat" Kata Naruto ketus.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah dirimu sajalah. Kalian istirahat saja di kamar tamu, jalan sendiri ya aku sudah ngantuk. Sampai besok, oyasumi" Jawab Kiba sambil lalu.

Naruto melangkah diikuti oleh Sasuke—setelah meletakkan ranselnya di sebelah ransel merah, yang sepertinya milik Kiba—menuju kamar yang di maksud Kiba. Hal pertama yang mereka lihat adalah Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur pulas di futonnya. Di ruangan yang luas ini, sepertinya cukup untuk menggelar empat sampai lima futon.

Naruto mengambil futon untuknya dan Sasuke. Memberikan pada Sasuke dan membentangkan miliknya sendiri di sebelah kanan Shikamaru, dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya. Diliriknya Sasuke yang masih terdiam, berdiri memegang futonnya. Terlihat ragu. Menghela nafas, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi terpotong oleh ucapan atau lebih tepatnya pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Apa menurutmu, ini kita akan berhasil?"

Terdiam sejenak, Naruto menimang jawaban yang kira-kira akan menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Mungkin lebih baik Ia jujur saja. Lagipula untuk apa memberikan jawaban yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu? Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya—untuk malam ini.

"Aku tidak tahu Teme, tapi yang pasti kita akan menghadapinya bersama apapun yang terjadi nanti. Aku, Shikamaru, dan Kiba akan terus mendukungmu. Kita adalah sahabat'kan. Lagipula ini bukan saatnya untuk ragu..." Menoleh ke kirinya, untuk melihat Sasuke. Meyakinkan sahabatnya bahwa yang di ucapkannya itu merupakan kesungguhan hatinya. Bukan sekedar omong kosong belaka.

Melihat senyuman tipis di sudut bibir Uchiha satu ini, membuat cengirannya mengembang.

"Aku tidur dulu Teme, oyasumi" Ujar Naruto pelan. Kantuk yang melanda membuatnya terlelap kurang dari semenit. Samar-samar ia dengar 'Hn' dari sahabatnya, sebelum kegelapan menguasainya.

"Arigato, Naruto..." Ujar Sasuke lirih, setelah yakin bahwa Naruto sudah benar-benar terlelap. Segera Sasuke membentang futonnya dan beranjak tidur di sebelah kiri Shikamaru. Matanya terpejam setelah beberapa menit terlewat.

.

.

Perlahan Shikamaru membuka matanya—memandang ke arah jendela di sebelah kanannya. 'Sahabat ya? Kurasa bukan masalah. Mungkin agak 'sedikit' merepotkan, tapi apa gunanya sahabat jika tidak di buat repot?' memejamkan kembali matanya. Terdidur dengan sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya,

.

.

Entah apa yang takdir siapkan untuk mereka, yang pasti persahabatan itu akan semakin erat setiap waktunya..

.

.

.

TBC..

.

.

.

.RnR pleaseeeeee...

Biarpun gaje tapi mohon dukungannya y minna~

Kritik dan seran ditunggu Arigatou

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: ** "Apa yang kau cari?" /"Kau tahu ini bukan permainan, Teme.."/ jalan terbaik bukan melarikan diri tapi menghadapinya!/"memutar waktu? Kau bercanda!"/ But, hei! Don't blame me, i just curious. NaruSaku, ShikaIno, SasuHina, KibaShion.

.

.

.

**Tittle: Find A Perfect Time**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Story: Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage**

**Warning: NEWBIE, Romance garing, humor garing,**

**Bahasa sesuka author,OOC,Typo's,Gaje,DLL.**

.

.

**Chapter 2: **here we go now.

.

.

.

Naruto hanya menatap datar makanan yang disuguhkan untuknya. Tatapan matanya kemudian beralih mengamati ekspresi teman-temannya satu persatu, kemudian beralih lagi pada makanan yang di sajikan di depannya ini. Menghela nafasnya pasrah, kemudian tangannya bergerak mengambil sebutir buah segar berwarna merah.

'Tsk apa orang-orang ini tak mengerti yang namanya daging ya? Masa semuanya hanya sayur, apa ini? Tomat? Ini sih kesukaan Teme. Kuso! Masa aku harus jadi kambing hari ini?'batin Naruto gusar.

Sepertinya tak hanya Naruto seorang yang mengeluarkan ekspresi menderita seperti ini. Sahabatnya. Kiba, tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya...

Bisik-bisik yang kemudian terdengar di telinga Naruto dan tatapan mata tajam yang tertuju padanya membuatnya meneguk ludah.

' Astaga, kenapa orang-orang ini...? Apakah aku terlalu tampan? ' batinnya narsis.

Disisi lain, terlihat Shikamaru yang sedang mengawasi orang-orang dihadapannya ini. Sepertinya mereka bukan makhluk barbar, makanan yang disajikan oleh mereka saja hanya buah-buahan.

"Shika... aku tidak mau makan sayur! Aku mau makan ramen... Aku bukan kambing Shikaaaa!" rengekan Naruto yang cukup keras itu membuat Shikamaru mendengus. 'Apa benar Naruto itu jenius? Tingkah lakunya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang jenius!' Batin Shikamaru.

"Benarkah Naruto? Kupikir selama ini kau kambing... ahahahhaha.." sahut Kiba, menyambung percakapan tak jelas ini.

"Kalau aku kambing, kau itu kutunya..." balas Naruto ketus.

Sasuke memijat keningnya, bagaimana bisa mereka sampai ditempat seperti ini...

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

**Flashback..**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah siap Teme?" anggukan yang berasal dari Sasuke itu cukup menjadi jawaban bagi Naruto. Pagi ini merupakan pagi yang istimewa bagi Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan juga Kiba. Karena hari ini adalah saat dimana keempat pemuda ini memulai petualangan baru mereka.

Sasuke menempatkan diri untuk duduk di kursi kemudi, disebelahnya Kiba duduk sambil memainkan PSP miliknya—merasa bosan karena terlalu lama—dibelakang mereka Naruto duduk bersebelahan dengan Shikamaru dan tas besar miliknya dan teman-temannya.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang..." ujar Naruto memecahkan kesunyian diruangan itu. Sasuke yang mendengar aba-aba itu segera menekan tombol hijau didepannya. Baling-baling di bagian belakang mesin ini berputar dan mengeluarkan suara seperti hairdryer. Tangannya kemudian bergerak menuju tiga tuas yang masing-masing mengacu pada tanggal, bulan, dan tahun.

"Kita akan kemana dulu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto mencondongkan badannya kedepan.

GREEEKKK..

Sasuke yang kaget tanpa sengaja menggeser tuas yang digenggamnya, perhitungan waktu yang dikehendaki Sasuke meleset drastis akibat perbuatan Naruto.  
"Dobe! Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan!" ujar Sasuke geram. Naruto yang merasa dipojokkan hanya bisa nyengir dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Kemudian kembali duduk manis di kursinya. Takut dimakan sahabat Temenya itu.

"Sudahlah Sas, nasi sudah menjadi tai ayam, kita jalani saja. Lagipula, waktunya tidak bisa diubah'kan?" ujar Kiba, tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari PSP miliknya itu.

"Hn"jawab Sasuke pasrah.

Perlahan-lahan pemandangan disekitar mesin yang mereka naikki itu, berubah. Ruangan yang serba putih, berubah menjadi lapangan luas dan berubah lagi menjadi pepohonan rindang yang semakin lama semakin lebat.

Bunyi mesin yang berhenti, menandakan mereka telah tiba di tempat tujuan.

SRAAAKK...

SREEEKKKK...

"Bu-Bunyi apa itu Shika" tanya Naruto takut, memeluk Shikamaru yang sedang memejamkan mata di sebelahnya. Matanya terbuka dan menoleh kearah sahabatnya yang dipanggil Dobe oleh Sasuke itu.

"Lepaskan tanganmu itu Naruto, aku tidak mau menjadi pasangan YAOI denganmu." Ujar Shikamaru ngaco, sepertinya belum sepenuhnya sadar dari alam mimpinya.

SREETTT...

Ujung tombak yang tajam tiba-tiba saja menempel persis di permukaan leher Shikamaru. Matanya mendadak kaku dan meneguk ludahnya pelan.

Disekitar mereka, sekumpulan manusia yang berpakaian dari daun-daun kelapa dan mewarnai tubuhnya menjadi hitam—entah dengan apa Shikamaru tak begitu yakin—mengerumuni mereka dengan tatapan dan juga tombak tajam mereka.

"Tuh'kan Teme! apa kubilang! Kau harusnya tidak mewarnai alat ini dengan warna hitam. Kau membuat mereka tersinggung! Kita menghina warna kulit mereka secara tidak langsung tahu!"gerutu Naruto cukup kencang.

"Enak saja kau bilang! Jadi aku harus menurutimu... mewarnainya dengan warna orange gitu? Itu menyakitkan mataku Dobe!" sahut Sasuke tak terima.

Kiba dan Shikamaru hanya mendengus pasrah, bisa-bisanya sahabat mereka ini mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak berbobot sama sekali dalam situasi yang cukup menegangkan seperti ini.

Cekikikan yang semakin lama semakin kencang itu membuat keempat sahabatnya menoleh.

'A-A-Apa! Orang-orang aneh ini tertawa! Memangnya ada yang lucu ya?' batin keempatnya kompak.

Kemudian salah satu dari orang-orang itu berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menyunggingkan senyum paling lebar yang pernah Naruto lihat seumur hidupnya—karena Naruto tidak pernah berkaca saat sedang tersenyum lebar—dan mengatakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak dimengerti oleh mereka.

Terdengar seperti..  
.

"Kllllauuuukkk bbblllllaaukkk kiiiiiientutt.."entah apa artinya tapi entah mengapa Naruto merasa tersinggung mendengar ucapan mereka, lalu dengan cepat tangan mereka di geret oleh sekumpulan orang-orang tadi, meninggalkan mesin yang mereka naikki beserta bawaannya.

.

.

**End Flashback..**

**.**

**.**

'Jadi ini semua salah Naruto'kan!' batin ketiganya kompak. Naruto, entah mengapa merasakan tengkuknya merinding tiba-tiba. Matanya awas, mencari sesuatu yang membuatnya merinding.

Disana di sebuah tempat yang terlihat seperti singgahsana, duduk seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang, berbadan yang kelewat lebar, dan tersenyum kearah Naruto sebesar lebar badannya. Gigi hitamnya membuat Naruto meringis.

'mungkin sebaiknya kami tinggal disini dulu beberapa hari baru melanjutkan perjalanan'batin Naruto miris memandangi orang-orang disekitarnya yang benar-benar primitif.

.

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

Matahari yang mulai tenggelam membuat aktifitas disekitar mereka perlahan mulai berhenti. Suara hewan malam mulai terdengar bersahut-sahutan dengan suara hembusan angin. Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama. Sasuke merasa senang, seolah semua beban dipundaknya terlepas begitu saja.

Walaupun meleset dari tempat tujuan semula, tapi itu cukup untuk menyenangkan Sasuke. Setidaknya mesin itu bekerja'kan?

Duduk sendiri diatas sebatang kayu lapuk dan hanya ditemani api unggun didepannya. Matanya kembali menerawang langit yang mulai bertabur bintang. Sangat indah, berbeda jauh dengan Konoha, tempatnya tinggal.

Tak berapa jauh dari tempat Sasuke berdiam, Naruto berjalan cepat menuju tempat sahabatnya dari arah pedalaman hutan. Ransel oren yang ada dipunggungnya sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan kemana pemuda pirang itu pergi dari tadi.

"Oi, Teme! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?"tanya Naruto, langkah kakinya mulai terhenti saat dirinya sudah sampai didepan Sasuke.

"Menurutmu?"

"Buang air besar?" tanya Naruto setengah bergurau. Melihat Sasuke mendengus membuat Naruto terkekeh kecil.

'Ck, Teme-nya ini memang benar-benar seorang Teme sejati.'batinnya bangga.

"Mana Shikamaru dan Kiba?"tanya Naruto lagi. Ransel dipunggungnya ia letakkan di pinggir kakinya, membuka resleting ransel itu dengan tak sabar. Mengeluarkan sebuah termos dan beberapa cup ramen instan.

"Tidur" jawab Sasuke singkat. Memang diantara mereka berempat yang paling doyan tidur adalah Shikamaru, dan Kiba—yang menempati urutan kedua.

Semakin lama berada ditempat ini—walau hanya beberapa jam—Sasuke merasa terpesona. Bukan, karena alam disekitarnya, melainkan karena orang-orang yang berada disini sungguh hidup dalam kondisi keharmonisan yang tulus, dan mengharukan.

Tak ada sesuatu yang disebut rumah, pakaian maupun teknologi, tapi entah kenapa dengan tidak adanya semua itu membuat sebagian kecil hati Sasuke senang.

Shikamaru dan Kiba bahkan tak protes saat mereka dibawa munuju rongga sebuah pohon besar yang cukup untuk dimasuki tiga orang pria dewasa. Ternyata tempat itu digunakan masyarakat—yang baru saja Sasuke ketahui namanya—suku Abatoga ini sebagai tempat beristirahat atau yang kita kenal dengan sebutan rumah.

Bau ramen yang mulai tercium oleh hidung Sasuke membuat perutnya berbunyi. Tak keras memang, namun cukup didengar oleh Naruto.

"Kheheehehe... kau lapar ya Teme~, ini ambillah"ujar Naruto riang, sebelah tangannya menyodorkan sebuah ramen cup instan yang sudah diseduhnya tadi.

'Ternyata ada gunanya juga Dobe membawa ramen sebanyak ini'batin Sasuke kemudian tangannya bergerak mengambil ramen yang ditawarkan Naruto. Berkawan lama dengan pria didepannya ini membuat Sasuke mau tak mau mulai menyukai makanan yang bernama ramen. Entah sejak kapan, Sasuke tak tahu pasti, tapi yang jelas sudah cukup lama. Bahkan mungkin sejak Sasuke SMA?

"Thanks"

"Hah, apa hanya itu saja yang bisa kau katakan? Paling tidak ucapkan.. 'terima kasih banyak Naruto-tampan-sama?' kan terdengar manis Teme!" ucapan Naruto barusan membuat Sasuke merinding. Hei, walaupun masih single ia masih normal!

"Hn!"

Malam itu berlalu dengan damai, sampai mata kedua sahabat itu menutup menuju alam mimpi masing-masing.

.

.

.

Mendengar suara bisik-bisik didekatnya membuat Shikamaru mau tak mau terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Matanya berkedip mencoba untuk menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan matanya. Eh? Tunggu dullu? Cahaya matahari? Bukannya dirinya dan kiba tidur dalam sebuah rongga pohon semalam? Lalu bagaimana bisa ada cahaya matahari?

Saat tangannya bergerak hendak mengusap matanya. Shikamaru memekik terkejut. Tangan dan kakinya terikat. Matanya mendadak memandang waspada, melihat sekitarnya. Kenapa hanya ada rumput saja? Kemana yang lain? Sepi sekali? Kenapa hanya ada sekitar sepuluh orang suku Abatoga?

Shikamaru kembali melihat sekitarnya. Hanya ada dirinya disini dalam keadaan terikat. Entah dimana dan bagaimana keadaan teman-temannya sekarang. Shikamaru hanya bsa berharap teman-temannya itu tidak mengalami nasib yang sama dengannya. Jka iya, siapa nanti yang akan menyelamatkan mereka semua?

.

.

Ck, sedang apa mereka...

Shikamaru tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh suku barbar itu—setelah apa yang mereka lakukan padanya. Karena saat ini para suku itu sedang dalam posisi berkerumun dan memunggunginya.

Saat orang barbar itu—menurut Shikamaru—berbalik...

Shikamaru hanya bisa membulatkan matanya selebar mungkin, sebesar mata seekor rusa.

.

.

.

—**Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—**

**.**

**.**

"Ekh..."suara lenguhan yang bersal dari mulut Kiba membuat Naruto menghela nafas sangat panik saaat melihat kedua temannya Shikamaru dan Kiba diikat dan dibawa pergi entah kemana. Syukurlah, Kiba sempat ia selamatkan sebelum orang-orang itu sempat membawanya pergi lebih jauh.

Kiba membuka matanya perlahan. Sinar matahari yang menerpanya membuat matanya mengerjap. Aneh sekali.. Eh? Naruto? Sedang apa dia disini?

Perlahan Kiba mulai bisa melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Sebuah danau indah dan jernih adalah hal pertama yang terlihat di matanya. Wahhh... pasti akan menyenangkan bermain disana, berenang dan—eh! Tunggu dulu. Kenapa ia ada disini?

"Naruto kenaapa kita ada disini, mana Shi—Hoi!" saat menoleh Kiba hanya mendapati Naruto telah berlari meningalkannya. Hal iitu tentu saja membuat Kiba kesal, dengan segera ia bangkit dan menyusul Naruto yang berada tak jauh dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

—**Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—**

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dengan sendirinya saat sinar matahari menyapu wajahnya. Mengerjapkan matanya pelan dan kemudian duduk diatas sleeping bag yang dibawakan oleh Naruto semalam. Ia dan Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur diluar. Menikmati udara segar yang sangat jarang sekali mereka rasakan.

Suara hiruk pikuk yang berasal dari tempat dimana Shikamaru dan Kiba tertidur membuat dirinya waspada. Terlihat beberapa orng memasuki rongga pohon tempat temannya beristirahat itu. merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Sasuke memutuskan untuk membangunkkan Naruto yang tertidur disampingnya.

"Oi, Dobe! Cepat bangun!" ujar Sasuke, tangannya bergerak untuk menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai sahabat itu. Tak mendapat reaksi apapun membuat Sasuke kesal. Salah satu hal yang dibencinya dari sahabatnya. Jika sudah tidur maka gempa bumi sekalipun tidak akan mengganggunya.

"Ck." Memutuskan bahwa apa yang dilakukannya sekarang tidak akan merubah apapun, tangannya kemudian beralih mengambil termos milik Naruto semalam. Membuka tutupnya dan menuangkan isinya tepat diatas wajah Naruto.

"PWUUAAAHHH... Apa yang kau lakukan Teme!" Naruto yang disiram seperti itu sontak terbangun dan terduduk dengan air yang menetes dari wajahnya. Ia melihat termos miliknya berada di tangan Sasuke. Fyiuuhh, untung saja isi termos itu sudah dingin jika tidak... entah apa yang akan terjadi pada wajah tampannya.

"Cepat dobe! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu" ujar Sasuke yang langsung bangkit berdiri dan berlari. Naruto yag tadinya akan mengumpat Sasuke menelan kembali semua makiannya saat dilihatnya sahabatnya itu berlari dengan wajah panik. Ekspresi yang sangat jarang dan bahkan tidak pernah ditunjukkan oleh sahabatnya.

Naruto langsung berdiri dan ikut berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sudah meninggalkannya jauh didepan. Kemampuan berlari Sasuke memang patut diacungi jempol, tapi bukan berarti Naruto tidak dapat menandingi kecepatannya. Hell, no. Mereka adalah rival seumur hidup. Bukan tanpa alasan ucapan itu muncul begitu saja.

.

.

—**Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—**

.

.

Oarang-orang dari suku itu sudah tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, Sasuke kemudian berjalan mengendap-endap untuk mengikuti mereka. Terlihat dalam pandangannya Shikamaru dan Kiba dibawa dalam posisi terbalik dan terikat pada sebuah bambu yang terpisah.

"Dobe. Kau ikuti rombongan yang membawa Kiba dan aku akan mengikuti rombongan Shikamaru. Kita akan menyelamatkan mereka. Jangan sampai lengah! Siapa yang lebih dulu selesai, segera menyusul yang lain. Beri tanda agar tidak tersesat. Mengerti?"ucap Sasuke cepat saat dilihatnya rombongan itu terbagi dua dan berjalan kearah yang berlainan.

"Hm. Aku mengerti." Ucap Naruto dengan raut wajah serius dan mengganggukkan kepalanya untuk meyakinkan Sasuke.

.

.

—**Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—**

.

.

Sudah lebih dari setengah jam Sasuke mengikuti suku didepannya ini. Matanya menatap gusar pergelangan kakinya yang robek, membengkak dan membiru.

'Sial! Bisa-bisanya aku terjebak perangkap mereka disaat genting seperti ini' batinnya gusar. Kemudian terduduk saat dilihatnya orang-orang itu sudah berhenti. Kenapa mereka kesana? Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada rumput di sana.

Sasuke berlindung di sebuah pohon besar yang masih berada dalam wilayah hutan. Bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak.

Ia menahan dan meringis. Kakinya berdenyut ngilu yang teramat luar biasa setiap ia melangkah. Karena keadaannya sekarang ini, Sasuke tertinggal cukup jauh dari rombongan yang membawa salah satu temannya itu.

Ia memicingkan matanya, berusaha sedapat mungkin melihat situasi yang terjadi disana. Sepertinya orang-orang itu sedang melakukan sesuatu, yang entah apa. Mereka membelakangi Shikamaru yang sepertinya suduh sadar dari tidurnya.

'Huh! Tidur atau mati orang itu!' gerutu Sasuke kesal.

"Teme... kenapa kau ada disini?' tanya Naruto lirih. Ia mendudukan diri disebelah sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tidak lihat?" tanya Sasuke datar. Ia mengarahkan telunjuknya pada pergelangan kakinya yang membiru dan terluka lebar.

"Astaga Teme! jadi darah yang berceceran di sepanjang jalan tadi itu darahmu! Kupikir Skika sudah dikuliti atau semacamnya"

Benar-benar temannya satu ini! Sempat-sempatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bermutu.

"Mana Kiba?" tanya Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto datang. Mencari sosok temannya satu lagi.

"Kusuruh dia untuk mengambil semua barang kita dan menyiapkan mesin itu" ujar Naruto singkat. Kemudian Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke memandang. Shikamaru nampak sedang melongo terpaku seperti batu disana. Jika saja situasi saat ini berbeda, sudah dapat dipastikan Naruto akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat reaksi sahabatnya yang satu itu.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Olla..minna-san ohayou yang baca pagi ini^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy ya chap ini..#ngelapkeringet.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to:**

**Zielavienaz96, Yola-ShikaIno, Cnara-chan Namiuzukage, dan Namikaze Sholkhan**

**.**

**Yang udah ngeriview**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N makasih juga buat yang udah nge-fav n follow author^_^**

**.**

**.**

**See you next chapt **

**Last but not least... please RnR okay?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: ** "Apa yang kau cari?" /"Kau tahu ini bukan permainan, Teme.."/ jalan terbaik bukan melarikan diri tapi menghadapinya!/"memutar waktu? Kau bercanda!"/ But, hei! Don't blame me, i just curious. NaruSaku, ShikaIno, SasuHina, KibaShion.

.

.

.

**Tittle: Find A Perfect Time**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Story: Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage**

**Warning: NEWBIE, Romance garing, humor garing,**

**Bahasa sesuka author,OOC,Typo's,Gaje,DLL.**

.

.  
.

.

.

**Chapter 3: We're back!?**

.

.

.

.

Saat itu Shikamaru yang baru saja sadar bahwa keadaannya sekarang seperti orang yang akan dijadikan makanan ini membuatnya ngeri sendiri. Mimpinya untuk hidup tenang, memiliki seorang istri yang biasa dengan kedua anaknya—seorang putra dan seorang putri—sepertinya akan kandas disini, sekarang dan saat ini juga.

Mungkin ini hukuman dari Kami-sama karena Ia lupa berdo'a saat tidur semalam. Pikirnya ngaco.

Sekarang ini Shikamaru kembali digotong seperti kambing dan dibawa kedalam sebuah gubuk yang terletak di padang rumput disana. Salah seorang yang menggendongnya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Hei! mau dibawa kemana aku?" teriak Shikamaru frustasi. Ia tahu bahwa berteriak seperti ini pasti tak ada gunanya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia benar-benar tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa!

Derit pintu kayu yang dibuka menyadarkan pikiran Shikamaru kembali. Disana didepan matanya berdiri tegap seorang wanita, dengan kulit hitamnya dan lebar badannya yang berlebihan. Ah, iya sepertinya wanita ini adalah kepala suku Abatoga yang dilihat Shikamaru kemarin. Berbagai pertanyaan dan spekulasi mulai bermunculan dikepalanya.

'Ada apa ini? Dilihat dari kondisinya mereka tidak akan menguliti ataupun memakanku hidup-hidup! Ah! Benar juga! Mereka adalah vegetarian'kan? Makanan yang disajikan kemarin adalah buktinya. Lalu apa alasan mereka menculikku seperti ini?' dalam hatinya Shikamaru terus menguras segenap sel otaknya yang jenius untuk menemukan jawaban, namun semakin ia berfikir semakin pikirannya tak mengerti alasan semua ini terjadi pada dirinya.

"Blalauuu kklllaee kuehbuleellaadnn haa dhbdhae"wanita didepannya ini mulai mengoceh tentang sesuatu yang tidak di mengerti oleh Shikamaru. Tak lama kemudian dari arah belakang punggung kepala suku itu muncul sosok seorang wanita—atau lebih tepatnya seorang gadis? Dan berjalan karahnya dengan muka yang ditutupi oleh dedaunan kelapa yang dibuat sedemikian rupa agar wajah gadis itu tak terlihat sama sekali.

Gadis itu membawa sebuah mangkuk yang berisi sebuah cairan yang tak ia ketahui, dan kemudian berjongkok persis didepan Shiakamaru dan menempelkan bibir mangkuk itu pada bibirnya, memaksa agar cairan itu terminum olehnya.

"HEI! hentikan apa itu aku tidak mau!" Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan menolak meminum minumaan yang diberikan gadis didepannya ini. Melihat respon laki-laki didepannya, gadis dihadapannya ini mendesis kesal dan dengan cepat dan tak berperikemanusiaan tangannya yang bebas menjambak rambut Shikamaru keras. Shikamaru yang kaget sontak berteriak, apalagi jambakannya cukup menyakitkan.

"AAAkkhh—"melihat Shikamaru membukan mulutnya lebar-lebar dengan cekatan gadis itu menuangkan cairan dimangkuknya hingga tersisa setengah.

"MHHHNMM—"

'Glup'

Mata Shikamaru kembali membulat lagi untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. God. Berapa kali lagi ia akan mendapat kejutan hari ini? Ia lengah! Cairan itu benar-benar tertelan sepenuhnya. Tanpa disangkanya ternyata gadis yang memaksanya minum ini juga meminum sisa cairan yang ada dimangkuk terkutuk itu.

'TUNGGU DULU!' Sebuah pikiran yang cukup mengerikan muncul dalam benak Shikamaru. Kesadarannya bagai dihentak oleh sebuah tornado.

'Inikan...'

.

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

.

"Jeezzzz, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi Teme! Kau tidak lihat wajah Shika disana? Ia terlihat seperti orang yang menyedikan sekali. Cepatlah sedikit! Aku takut kita akan terlambat"

"Berisik Dobe! Aku sudah berusaha sebisaku bodoh! Coba saja kau yang ada diposisiku! Kujamin kau akan pingsan!" ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Tentu saja tidak Teme! aku tidak secengeng itu tahu!"

"Yeah..." memutar bola matanya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengabaikan temannya ini, fokus terhadap kegiatan yang sedang dilakukannya sejak lima menit lalu.

Menumbuk beberapa dedaunan yang diketahuinya adalah obat untuk kakinya, dengan telaten ia menumbuk daun itu hingga benar-benar lembut dan berair. Perlahan ditempelkannya daun itu ke luka dikakinya yang terlihat semakin parah dibandingkan saat tiga puluh menit lalu.

"Ittaii—"Sasuke meringis kesakitan merasakan perih yang teramat luar biasa dikakinya, tapi dengan cepat ia mengabaikan rasa nyeri itu. Sapu tangan yang selalu dibawanya ia keluarkan untuk membalut kakinya, asal ikat saja agar obat yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya tidak lepas dari lukanya.

"Ayo Dobe" ujar Sasuke kemudian bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, sedikit menyeret kakinya untuk melangkah lebih dulu. Naruto yang sejak tadi diam melihat temannya hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang benar-benar lambat. Ia tahu, dengan luka yang seperti itu rasa sakitnya pasti sangat-sangat luar biasa.

Mau bagaimana lagi, walaupun ia cemas, tapi ia mengenal Sasuke lebih dari siapapun didunia ini. Hanya dengan ucapan saja tidak akan menghentikan Sasuke, bahkan jika ia harus memohon ataupun mengemis. Satu-satunya jalan yang dapat dipikirkannya mungkin hanyalah mengikat Sasuke dipohon dengan lilitan akar yang banyak tergantung disekitar sini.

"Hehehe..." hanya membayangkan mengikat temannya itu membuat Naruto terkekeh, ingin rasanya melihat rupa sahabatnya saat diikat dan ditinggalkan begitu saja disebuah pohon, berdiri sendirian. Ah, jika perlu mungkin melucuti semua pakaiannya. Hahhahahaahahah...

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Dobe! Kau ini memang seorang Dobe sejati! Saat seperti ini bisa-bisanya kau memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak" ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar sarkastik itu membuat lamunannya buyar. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal karena ejekan Sasuke yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kalau begini kapan kita akan sampai ditempat Shikamaru Teme? Lihat mereka mulai begerak lagi membawa Shika entah kemana"

"Berisik Dobe! Kalau kau mau kau lari saja duluan..."

"Tidak bisa Teme. itu sama saja seperti aku meninggalkan sahabatku, apa gunanya jika saat aku kembali kau sudah mati"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar ucapan yang lebih seperti sumpah itu. hanya luka seperrti ini mati? Yang benar saja...

Namun diam-diam ucapan Naruto yang mengangapnya sahabat membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Hatinya hangat. Sehangat mentari pagi yang bersinar. Ucapan tulus Naruto memang selalu membuatnya merasa seperti dulu, saat keluarganya masih lengkap dan bahagia.

.

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

.

BRAAAKKKK...

.

.

Suara pintu yang didobrak itu cukup mengagetkan semua orang diruangan ini. Serentak semua kepala menoleh pada dua orang pria dewasa yang baru saja mendobrak masuk merangsek pintu gubug ini.

"Shikamaru kau tidak ap—"

"...a-apa?"Naruto tidak yakin dengan yang dilihatnya sekarang ini. Susah payah ia memukul penjaga yang menjaga pintu gubuk ini, berlari, tersesat...

Hanya untuk... ini?

"Dobe cepat! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke menyusul Naruto yang dilhanya hanya diam setelah memsuki gubug.

"Cepat jika tidak mereka akan segara sa—"

"...dar?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Mereka berdua hanya bisa diam. Terpaku dengan kenyataan yang sedang mereka lihat didepan matanya. Disana, didalam gubug itu. Shikamaru terduduk dengan hanya mengenakan daun kelapa seperti penduduk pribumi disini, kulitnya hitam? Dan rambutnya digerai? Oh, dan yang lebih parah dan mencengangkan adalah sorang wanita yang benar-benar gendut duduk dengan santainya disebelah Shikamaru sambil memotong-motong apel seolah tidak peduli dengan dua pria didepannya yang sekarang terdiam dan membeku.

"What the hell?"umpat Naruto tak percaya.

"Apa yang terjadi Shika?" tanya Sasuke. Jika dugaannya benar maka...

"Shika!"teriak Naruto kencang.

"Eh? Aa?"Shikmaru seperti tersadar dari mimpinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Aku... Aku...—"

"Menikah..."

"HAAAAAHHHHH!"mulut Naruto terbuka sangat lebar, ia melotot ngeri pada wanita yang duduk disamping Shikamaru itu.

"Oh my GOD! You were married with that bitch?"

"bukan... tapi dia" dengan lemas Shikamaru menunjuk seorang gadis hitam yang masih tertutupi wajahnya sedang duduk dengan santai sambil menghitamkan kukunya dipojokan gubug tersebut.

.

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

.

"Astaga. Astaga. Astaga. Astaga. Astaga... kau percaya dengan yang aku lihat Teme?" ujar Naruto memanggil-manggil Sasuke yang terdiam tak bergerak ditempatnya. Saasuke kemudian menoleh kearah Naruto yang sedang duduk disebelahnya. Kedua pasang mata itu kemudian saling bertatapan.

"Kau yakin jika kita tidak sedang bermimpi Dobe? Rasanya baru kemarin kita pergi'kan? Tahu-tahu?"mata Sasuke kemudian beralih menatap kearah Shikamaru yang duduk disamping kanannya.

Saat ini Shikamaru nampak seperti orang yang habis berperang, diamputasi kakinya, dan tidak mendapatkan jatah makan selama tiga bulan. Tatapan mata yang terlihat kosong. Seolah tak percaya bahwa apa yang terjadi padanya sejam yang lalu, benar-benar merubah seluruh hidupnya.

Saat ini Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Naruto berada didalam mesin itu berniat untuk kembali ke rumah mereka. Kiba yang tertidur dikursi belakang sejak tadi mulai terbangun, mendengar suara yang familiar ditelinganya.

"Ukh... kalian sudah kembali rupanya. Shikamaru? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Kiba, melihat orang yang diajaknya bicara hanya melompong, membuatnya kesal.

"Oi Naruto memang apa yang terjadi sama sinanas ini?"mendengar pertanyaan Kiba, Naruto menoleh kebelakang.

"Dia... Shika.."

"D-D-Dia... Shika..."

"Apa? Katakan yang jelas! Dari tadi 'dia' 'Shika' 'dia' 'Shika'! Kau pikir aku akan mengerti hanya dengan ucapan yang sepotong-sepotong nggak jelas itu?" tanya Kiba emosi.

"S-S-Shik-kaa... diaa..."

"Nah! Kau mulai lagi..."

"Dia sudah menikah"ucap Sasuke datar. Mengakhiri drama histeris dadakan yang dibuat Naruto.

"Ish. Teme! kau jangan mengatakan itu dengan mudahnya dong! Lihat ekspresinya Shika tuh! Pathetic. you know!"umpat Naruto kesal karena dramanya diganggu Sasuke.

"Hn"

"T-T-Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudnya menikah? Bukankah Shikamaru baru bertunangan dengan Temari? Memangnya mereka menikah disini tanpa mengundangku ya?"

'Bletak'

"Auuww... apa yang kau lakukan Shika?"

"Kau tidak bisa diam ya? Aku sudah cukup pusing dengan semua ini..."

"Dengar Kiba, Shika tidak menikah dngan Temari tapi ia dinikahkan dengan seorang gadis dari suku primitif disini..."bisik Naruto menjelaskan duduk perkaranya pada sobatnya yang tak tahu apa-apa ini.

"..."

"..."

"Pffttt... HUAAAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHHHAAHHHAAA..."tanpa bisa dicegah tawa Kiba pun pecah dengan sendirinya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan puppy boy?"tanya Shikamaru, ketara sekali nada marah dalam pertanyaannya. Kiba terdiam mendengar ucapan yang mengandung ancaman itu. jika Shika sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan puppy boy berarti ini merupakan masalah yang benar-benar serius bagi Shikamaru sendiri.

"Ekhm... lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya Shika?"tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"..."  
"..."

"Pulang. Tentu saja!"jawab Shikamaru tanpa pikir panjang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan istrimu?"tanya Naruto. Shikamaru terdiam, memikirkan pertanyaan Naruto. Benar juga, bagaimanapun ia sekarang sudah menikah,. Bukankah suami istri harus saling bersama dan menjaga?

"Blleeukkk hahaahlhlhahahah bbiilllikkr kruuaiikk BOUUUUU!"tersentak dari pikirannya Shikamaru menoleh ngeri kekanannya ia mendapati istrinya—masih mengenakan penutup wajah, sedang berkacak pinggang persis disampingnya. Ditangan gadis itu terdapat sebuah tas yang terbuat dari anyaman daun kelapa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Shikamaru heran. Baru saja gadis ini muncul dikepalanya.

"Itu dia istrinya Shika Kiba" bisik Naruto pelan. Sangat pelan.

"Ohh..."

'Bletak' seolah tahu apa yang diucapkan Shikamaru gadis itu memukul kepala Shikamaru dengan keras.

"Auch! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Shikamaru kasar. Seumur hidup baru kali ini ada seorang wanita selain ibunya yang memukul kepalanya sekeras ini. Bahkan Temari yang kasar saja tidak pernah memukulnya.

Dengan cueknya, tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Shikamaru gadis itu melengos duduk disamping Kiba. Membuat ketiga pria disana melongo tidak percaya.

"Kurasa ia mau ikut denganmu Shika,."ujar Kiba pelan.

"Ck, mendokusai." Sepertinya mulai saat ini hidupnya akan jauh lebih merepotkan karena gadis ini. Gadis yang sekarang telah menjadi istrinya.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik sekarang kita pulang Teme! aku tak mau berada lebih lama lagi disini. Membayangkan aku akan dinikahkan saja sudah merinding semua tubuhku.." sadar tak sadar Sasuke sendiri mengangguk mendengar ucapan Naruto. Tangannya kemudian menekan tombol ON dan mengarahkan tuasnya pada tahun asal mereka.

"Hahaha... untung saja kau menyelamatkanku Naruto... kalau tidak aku akan bernasib sama seperti sinanas itu... Muahahahaha..."sesaat Kiba merinding membayangkan dirinya akan bernasib sama seperti Shikamaru, tapi hidup ini memang sungguh adil.

'Orang baik sepertiku pasti akan mendapat cara menikah yang baik...? Ya'kan?'tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Ah ya! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa wanita ini istrimu Shika? Bukankah wajahnya ditutupi?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Tentu saja. Hanya dia wanita yang kasar disini, kepala suku yang terlihat sangar saja nyatanya orang yang lembut."

'Dan wangi tubuhnya yang khas, kurasa.'

Perlahan pemandangan disekitar mereka mulai berubah menjadi ruangan putih tempat awal mula mereka tadinya.

Pengalaman ini akan menjadi pelajaran tak terlupakan bagi petualangan mereka selanjutnnya

'**jangan mudah percaya dengan suku yang baru dikenal. Walaupun wajah mereka primitif dan terlihat bodoh'**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

**.**

**.**

Gomenasaiiiii minnnaaaaa... telat update, apalagi buat yang **She is My True Love**, lagi diusahain ini buat diketik secepetnya... kalau **My, my! Am I crazy now!** Lagi buntung ide jadi ma'af ya..

Tapi C janjikok bakal ASAP begitu nemu ide... okehhhh...

.

.

Terima kasih kepada:

TitaniaGirl, OnaruxsakuO. R1N, Yola-shikaIno, hanazawa kay, NaMIKAze Nara

Thank you so much yang udah ngereview#nangisterharu

**TitaniaGirl:** bingung baca chap 2 ya? Gomenne author masih belajar nih. Makasih ya udah ngeriview^^#nunduk-nunduk.

**OnaruxsakuO. R1N: **makasih^^

**Yola-shikaIno: **hehe... niee author nulisnya pagi-pagi lagi—Ohayou^^... hehehe gomenn soalnya author gak bakat nulis panjang-panjang takut otaknya konslet#BUAAGGG/TABOKED, thanks berkat dukungan yola author jadi semangat deh... shika emng gitu, sampe sekarang masih diteliti loh oleh ilmuwan Orochi, gimana caranya Shika bisa tidur kaya mati suri gitu...—ck,ck,ck...#geleng-geleng

**hanazawa kay: **iya Kay-san#gapapakanmanggilgitu? Ni udah lanjut, maksih atas reviewnya ya^^

**NaMIKAze Nara: **hehe,... Gomen Mika-san update nya rada lama#plakk... yup ini udah tahu Shikanya diapain kan... nyehheheheehe...

.

.

.

Ya akhir kata makasih pake benget atas semua reviewnya. Segala masukan dan kritik author terima dengan nampan. Yosh... nantikan kisah selanjutnya ya#;)

Segala typo's dan kesalahan ada pada author.. karena author hanyalah manusia biasa bukan Hisoka#hunterxhunter, Goku#dragonball, ataupun Shinchan#:'(

Arigatou...


End file.
